


Reaping Of The Soul

by WhispersInTheWing



Category: Supernatural, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Avoxes, District 7, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Panem, Peacekeepers, The Capitol, fight to the death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispersInTheWing/pseuds/WhispersInTheWing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester are two brothers living in District 7. It's the 125th annual Hunger Games, and the Quarter Quell. What will happen at The Reaping? What will happen when the Quarter Quell is a twist no one ever saw coming? Only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unfortunate Son

It was a special day for the people of Panem. Reaping Day; where the tributes for that year’s Hunger Games would be selected. For some, like the people of the Capitol, it was a day of celebration and jubilance. But for others, those who lived in Panem’s 12 Districts, it was a day of heartbreak and fear. And with this year being the 125th Games, it was also a Quarter Quell. What would be the twist this year? Would they double, or even triple the number of tributes from each District? Or would they reap the parents instead? It was lose-lose no matter which scenario came to be.

“Wake up string bean! It’s Reaping Day,” Dean Winchester whispered as he shook his younger brother Sam gently.

Sam groaned and rolled over, pulling the threadbare blanket up over his head. “Go away Dean. I hate Reaping Day,” He mumbled sleepily. “And don’t call me string bean, my name is Sam.”

Dean chuckled, yanking the blanket from his brother’s lanky body. “Hey it’s not my fault you shot up like a weed this year.” Dean smiled down at his 12 year old brother. “And you’re not alone, I hate Reaping Day too. But there’s like a thousand kids here in District 7, so the odds of either one of us being Reaped is like 1 in a million. Now come on and get up, mom made pancakes for breakfast.”

Sam rolled out of bed, his floppy brown hair sticking to his forehead. “Blueberry pancakes?” He asked hopefully. Their mom Mary always made the best blueberry pancakes. And she only made those on special occasions. Special occasions like Reaping Day.

“You know it Sammy.” Dean threw an arm around Sam’s shoulders and the two of them went into the kitchen.

“Good morning boys! Did you sleep well?” Mary asked from in front of the stove as her two sons sat down at the table. John looked up from his plate with a smile. Leave it to their sons to be closer than ever, even on Reaping Day.

“Yes mom,” They replied in unison. Sam couldn’t keep the huge grin off his face as Mary set down a plate piled with warm blueberry pancakes in front of him. Dean chuckled as Sam devoured the pancakes without any syrup, the natural sweetness of the blueberries being more than enough to satisfying the youngster’s sweet tooth.

Dean pushed his plate away, his appetite not wanting to make an appearance. It was the same every year on Reaping Day, and Dean was waiting for the day when his name would be drawn. “They smell good mom, but I’m not very hungry today. I think I’m just gonna head down to the town square. I’ll see you there Sammy.” Dean stood from the table and fled out the front door.

\---------------

Sam jogged into the square, searching the sea of kids for Dean. It was so unlike Dean to leave without waiting for Sam, but Sam knew that his brother wouldn’t say why until after the Reaping was over. He spotted Dean in the middle of the group, his sandy blonde hair sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the brunette like Sam’s own that was common in District 7. He hurried to his brother’s side and reached for Dean’s hand.

“Sorry I took off this morning. I-I just needed some time to think,” Dean said without looking down at Sam. “I love you Sammy.”

“I love you too Dean,” Sam murmured as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and buried his face in his brother’s shirt.

“Welcome one and all to the 125th annual Hunger Games!” A gaudily dressed woman announced from the stage in front of City Hall. Dean snickered; she looked like an overgrown watermelon in her green and pink dress. “My name is Rowena Nova and I am the escort for District 7’s tributes. Before we proceed, we have a special message from President Corre about this year’s Quarter Quell!” She motioned to the large screens behind her as the Capitol Seal flashed briefly before President Corre’s face appeared.

_“Happy Hunger Games to the citizens of Panem. As you all know, this year marks the 125th anniversary of the Games and is the fifth Quarter Quell. It has been 50 years since the second Rebellion and still we are rebuilding what was destroyed. In remembrance of those tragic events and the belief that all citizens of Panem are one in the same, that no one person is greater than the whole, this year’s tributes will be drawn from one communal pool of names. Happy Hunger Games; may the odds be ever in your favor.”_

Dean and Sam both balked as the Panem anthem blared through the speakers and the words sunk in to everyone in the Districts. One pool of names meant that two male or two female tributes could be reaped. It meant that no one was safe. No matter how much they thought they were.

“Well,” Rowena huffed. “Wasn’t that a surprise? Now without further ado, it’s time to get down to business.” Rowena reached her hand into the large glass bowl on the pedestal next to her. “The first tribute from District 7 is … Dean Winchester!”

Dean could hear his mother’s heart breaking from where she stood beside his father in the back of the crowd. Sam tightened his grip on Dean’s hand, tears brimming in the young boy’s eyes. “It’s okay Sammy,” Dean whispered, finally looking down to make eye contact with his brother. “I’m gonna come back home. I promise.”

Sam nodded, the tears now flowing freely down his cheeks. Dean reluctantly pulled his hand from Sam’s grip and tousled his shaggy brown locks. He made his way silently to the stage, his head held high in faked confidence. Rowena smiled as Dean walked up the few steps and turned to face the crowd. He searched the sea of faces until he found his parents; Mary was quieting her sobs behind a hand as John held her to his side, tears staining the man’s face.

Rowena reached back into the bowl and dug a name from near the bottom of the pile. “The second tribute for District 7 is … Sam Winchester.” Rowena’s voice died out as she read the name on the small slip of paper in her hands, glancing over at Dean with a shocked expression. “Oh my.”


	2. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a short chapter, but I wanted to post it anyway so that everything that I have of this story so far is available for you amazing people to read. Enjoy :)

“No!” Mary cried as she wept openly. Dean watched helplessly as his mother fell to her knees in the middle of the square, John following her down and wrapping her in his arms. Sam was frozen in place; he couldn’t seem to get his legs to start moving. The entirety of District 7 stood in a state of horrified silence, no one daring to make a sound.

A Capitol Peacekeeper, losing his patience with the inept citizens of the District, grabbed Sam by the arm and forcibly dragged him to the stage to stand beside his brother. Dean instantly took the youngest Winchester in an embrace, praying that this was all just a terrible dream.

“District 7’s Tributes for the 125th Hunger Games are Dean and Sam Winchester. May the odds … be ever in your favor.” The Panem anthem played again, signaling the end of the District’s Reaping. Rowena turned her back to the crowd and wiped her face before anyone saw the tears. She placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder and led the two boys into the Justice Building.

“You have half an hour to say goodbye to your family. Then we will board the train to the Capitol. I’m sorry boys.” Rowena took Sam and Dean to a room near the back of the Justice Building and closed the door softly behind her.

Finally alone, Sam broke down in his brother’s arms. “I don’t wanna die, Dean! I don’t wanna die!” Sam cried, shaking like a leaf. “I don’t wanna die.”

Dean led Sam to the one of the couches in the room and sat down, pulling Sam into his lap. “You’re not gonna die Sammy. I will protect you until the very end. I promise you, I will get you home to mom and dad,” Dean murmured as he rocked back and forth slowly. “I won’t let you die Sam.”

Dean and Sam both looked up as the door opened and their parents entered; Mary racing to her sons’ side and taking them both in a hug. She sobbed as she held them in her arms tightly; Dean could feel his mother’s heart breaking as she cried. One of her sons wasn’t going to be coming home.

“Don’t cry mom,” Dean said softly. “I’ll make sure Sam comes home. I promise.” The two young Winchesters clung to their mother for what would be the last time for one of them. “You have to be strong for us mom. I know you can be.”

John knelt down beside the couch and gathered his family into his arms. “I keep praying that this is all just a horrible nightmare, and that I’ll wake up soon. Why is this happening to us?” John muttered, tears falling into his sons’ hair. “If I could volunteer for you, I would do it in a heartbeat, without a second thought.”

A very timid knock at the door interrupted their goodbyes. Rowena opened the door and peeked in through the crack. “I’m so very sorry,” She began. “But the Peacekeepers are insisting that we go. They say a-a bad storm is approaching; the train would be delayed unless we leave before the storm comes. I’m sorry boys, but it’s time to leave.”

John stood and approached Rowena. He could see her flinch, but quickly recovered herself. “I know you will take good care of my sons. You are not like the others we have met from the Capitol. You are kind and I can see that you genuinely care about Sam and Dean. Thank you Ms. Nova,” John said before gathering the small woman in a hug.

“Please, call me Rowena. I will do everything I can for them. I promise. Your boys are special, I can tell,” Rowena replied. “Come now boys … it’s time to leave.”

Mary and John hugged their children one last time as a complete family. “Good luck, we will be praying for you both,” John whispered as they parted. Mary kissed both her sons on the cheek, tears shining in her green eyes.


	3. Before The Lobotomy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus, ran into quite a bit of writer's block with this one but as always I powered through. I hope you all enjoy! And if you're from instagram ... welcome!
> 
> Much love, S

Sam and Dean followed Rowena from the Justice Building and out to the train station where the citizens of District 7 waited to see them off. Sam saw tear stained faces of his classmates and friends; of the people he had grown up with. They waved sadly at him as he and Dean boarded the train, but Sam couldn’t find it in him to wave back. There was a very real chance that he would never see any of these people again, and that stole the breath from his lungs.

“Come now children, it’s time to board,” Rowena remarked as she helped Sam and Dean onto the train. “Your rooms are in the last car, there’s a dining room where we’ll be having dinner with your mentor in a few minutes, and there’s a viewing car to relax and see the rest of Panem. For now, you can go to your rooms and freshen up. I’ll have someone come get you for dinner.” She turned to retire to her own room. “Your rooms are big enough to share if you need to. Just to let you know.”

Sam and Dean watched Rowena walk down the train car and step into a room at the end, closing the door behind her. Dean led Sam down the train to their room, squeezing his shoulder every so often. Dean had so much he wanted to say to Sam, but couldn’t figure out how to start. How could he tell his brother that everything was going to be okay, when Dean wasn’t going to be coming home? How would he be able to tell Sam that he was going to die so Sam could go home to their parents? So he could go back their mother who was about to lose one of her sons?

“I … love you Sammy,” Dean said after they’d entered their room and closed the door. He pulled Sam into a hug, neither boy needing to say another word. “I promise you that you will be the victor. You will go home and have a better life with mom and dad. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you Sammy. And now I have a way to give that to you.”

Sam nodded against Dean’s chest, throat too clogged with tears to speak. He wrapped his arms tightly around his brother, refusing to let go. “I love you too Dean. You’re the best big brother ever,” Sam murmured. The two brothers stood in silence for a few moments, before Sam’s stomach growled and they erupted in laughter.

“Come on string bean, let’s get you something to eat.”

“Would you stop calling me that? It’s not my fault you’re a shrimp, Dean.” Sam laughed as Dean led him to the dining car. If he squinted hard enough, it almost felt like a vacation and not a death sentence. Sam knew what his brother was planning; Dean was going to protect Sam as long as he could and then kill himself when it got down to the two of them.

“Yeah, yeah. You got the height, but I got all the looks.” Dean smirked, ruffling Sam’s mop of hair.” We’ll be home with mom and dad before we know it.”

Sam felt bile rise in his throat, his appetite gone. Dean was right; they would be going home together, with at least one of them in a coffin. Sam didn’t want to think about the possibility of having to ride this same train back to District 7 with his brother’s cold dead body. Sam let Dean lead him into the dining car, trying to keep the tears in his eyes from spilling down his cheeks. He didn’t have much of an appetite anymore, but he put on a brave face for Dean.

“But hey, let’s not think about that right now. Let’s enjoy the time we have together okay? And come on, who can pass up free grub?” Dean chuckled, noting the tears that spilled down Sam’s face. He reached out and silently wiped them away with his thumb. “Please don’t cry Sammy. I can’t stand to see you cry.”

Sam sniffled, but found the tears stopped falling. “Do you really think we can win? The Careers are always so much bigger than the other tributes.”

“The Careers are never prepared for how crafty the rest of the tributes can be, and that’s usually their downfall.” Dean replied with a cocky smirk. “All I have to do is hit blue steel and the other tributes will drop dead. This quarter quell will be a piece of cake. The only thing you have to worry about is staying off everyone’s radars.”

Dean slipped an arm around Sam’s scrawny shoulders. “Let’s go get us some grub. We’ll watch the other Reapings and see who we’re up against.”

The dining car was empty except for a red-headed girl and a dark haired boy. “Avox,” Dean murmured softly when Sam looked up at him in confusion. “They’ve had their tongues cut out by the Capitol as punishment for rebelling or deserting. Whatever you do, don’t talk to them unless it’s a direct order. You’ll only get yourself and them in trouble otherwise.” Dean led Sam to the empty table, a feast laid out upon it. The two boys from District 7 had never seen so much food in one place before. 

"How do you know so much about the Avox?" Sam asked, keeping his voice low so as not to offend the two. There was something in the boy's eyes that made Sam feel uneasy.

"I saw one of them last year during the Victor's parade. I must've had the same look of confusion on my face that you did, cause afterwards dad took me aside and explained what they were and how I never wanted to end up like them," Dean replied, snagging a roll from a huge pile to his left and taking a big bite. He moaned obscenely as the warm bread exploded across his taste buds. Dean had _never_ tasted something so delicious before in his life.

The sound of voices pulled the boys from their now silent conversation, and they looked up to see Rowena enter the dining car with a raven haired man in tow. He had the most startling blue eyes and Dean couldn’t breathe when those eyes locked with his.


End file.
